


The First Time Steve Told Bucky "I Love You"

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Feels, High School, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it says on the tin: Very short story on the first time Steve and Bucky ever said "I love you" to each other.  No smut, no porn.  Just innocent love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Steve Told Bucky "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sprocketgasmask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprocketgasmask/gifts).



> Written as an early gift for my best girl's upcoming Scorpio birthday. Happy birthday, doll. You owe me a dance. We'll have the band play something slow. 
> 
> Story occurs between "Captain America: The First Avenger" and "Captain America: The Winter Soldier"

"The First Time Steve Told Bucky "I Love You"  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

***Year: 2004***

The Winter Soldier's transition from a frozen cryo state back to stark reality was always horrible, yet predictable. Sergeant Winter always spent approximately 45 minutes to a full hour vomiting and retching bile from his stomach and frozen chemicals from his taxed lungs. Two HYDRA agents held him, draping his arms over their shoulders and holding his long hair back. 

Seeing that 'The Asset' was utterly spent, the two HYDRA agents gently lowered the soldier down to the laboratory floor. Winter pathetically crawled to the nearest corner of the room and pressed himself into the corner, his back to the wall. The agents watched for a moment as Winter rested his elbows on his knees and buried his hands - one metal and one normal - deep into his thick brown hair. There he would stay, predictably, for at least the next two hours.

Though he was motionless, the room seemed to spin and Winter growled a little in the back of his throat, frustrated and sick. Director Alexander Pierce would visit Winter exactly three hours after the assassin's temperature had been returned back to normal. The Director had created a firm, solid plan as to how to explain to The Winter Soldier who he was, what he was doing, and who he worked for. The procedure had worked flawlessly for the past 10 years. There was no reason to change it. 

Finally feeling marginally better, Winter took in a deep breath and sighed. He leaned his head far back against the wall, long hair falling down his bare back. For just a moment, he dozed. And had a strange dream. 

***Year: 1935***

A large, hand-painted banner hung along the high school gymnasium wall, declaring, "Congratulations, Class of 1935!"

James Buchanan Barnes fidgeted in his seat, occasionally playing with the red, white, and blue tassel hanging from his mortar board. He sort-of-kind-of listened to the valedictorian's speech. Pearl was the class valedictorian and he had had a brief relationship with her, though, like most of his previous romantic relationships with women, it didn't end well.

Steven Grant Rogers crossed his arms over his small chest. He was salutatorian, having the second highest grade point average in the high school's class of 1935. His grades were always great, of course, and his teachers always boasted about how polite and attentive he was. Steve would go far in life, they would say. The world was his oyster. 

When it was time to call out names and hand diplomas to the 142 students of the class of 1935, 'Bucky' Barnes received an overwhelming amount of applause when his name was announced. Though he didn't even run, his class had elected him class president. Bucky was a big flirt and terribly popular with girls and boys alike. He constantly helped fellow students with anything he could and put others before himself. 

Steve Rogers received a polite smattering of applause, but Bucky called from his seat, "YEAH. Go, Steve!" to which the crowd laughed kindly. 

When graduation was finally over and everyone crowded the cafeteria for refreshments, Bucky approached Steve, a huge smile on his face. He held his diploma in his left hand.

"I'm never gonna use this," Bucky declared in his Brooklyn drawl, indicating his new high school diploma.

Steve laughed good-naturedly. "Ah, you don't know that. Maybe you'll be a high school teacher, huh? Hit on all the dames in your class." 

Bucky laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure... Hey, you know... I..." he paused, running a hand over his hair. "I never would have gotten this if it weren't for you, Steve. Letting me copy your homework and all." 

"It's good, pal. Give yourself some credit." 

His sweet smile fading, Bucky leaned forward to kiss Steve. 

"Whoa, Buck," Steve said gently, leaning back. "Not here. Not in front of everyone." 

Bucky blushed. "Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah. Sorry." He briefly remembered the first time he and Steve had kissed. It was about a year ago in their high school's hallway. Bucky had just told Steve about what happened to Master Sergeant Barnes, Bucky's Dad. How his Dad had committed suicide. His Mom, unfortunately, kind of lost touch with reality after that and Bucky shouldered the responsibility of his family - his Mom and his little sister, Rebekah. 

It was as if Steve could read his boyfriend's mind. He had seen that expression on Bucky's face before. With a soft sigh, Steve declared, "I love you." 

Bucky's lips parted, an overwhelming peaceful sensation spreading over his body, beginning in his chest. "Say that again," he whispered, his voice faraway. It was the first time Steve had ever said 'I love you'. 

Steve laughed gently through his nose. "I love you, Buck." 

***Year: 2004***

The Winter Soldier, his eyes closed and his breathing slow, mumbled to the air, "I love you, too, Steve."


End file.
